1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of handless or footless operation of electrical water flow control devices to conserve water and energy, reduce the waste of water, and also to eliminate the waste of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, prior art water flow control devices are well known in the art. These prior art water flow control devices are mechanically operated and utilize a foot pedal to operate the valves to start and stop the flow of water through the flow control device without touching the faucet lever of a faucet. One of the disadvantages of using a foot pedal with the flow control device is that the foot pedal gets in the way of a person cleaning the floor because the foot pedal is normally located on the floor. Another disadvantage is that since the foot pedal is at the floor level, it can cause injury to someone tripping on the foot pedal.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,766 issued to Mullett et al. on Dec. 15, 1931 for "Foot Controlled Wash Fountain" (hereafter the "Mullett Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,422 issued to Wareham on Feb. 7, 1984 for "Flow Control Device" (hereafter the "Wareham Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,508 issued to Laverty, Jr. on Jul. 23, 1991 for "Sensor Operated Water Flow Control" (hereafter the "Laverty Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,869 issued to Haynes on Jan. 23, 1996 for "Hydraulic Dual Solenoid Directional Control Valve With Manual Override Lock-Out Linkage" (hereafter the "Haynes Patent"); PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,216 issued to Pilolla on Jan. 21, 1997 for "Sink Arrangement With Faucet Having Dual Operational Mode" (hereafter "the '216 Pilolla Patent"); PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,262 issued to Pilolla on May 26, 1998 for "Electrically Actuatable Faucet Having Manual Temperature" (hereafter "the '262 Pilolla Patent"); PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,387 issued to Paterson et al. on Apr.13, 1999 for "Gasketing And Bleed Means For An Electrically Controlled Faucet Assembly" (hereafter the "Paterson Patent"); PA1 8. Japanese Patent No. 6,113,967 issued to Keiko (hereafter the "Keiko Patent"); and PA1 9. Japanese Patent No. 10,140,633 issued to Yasuhito (hereafter the "Yasuhito Patent").
The Mullett Patent discloses a foot controlled wash fountain.
The Wareham Patent discloses a flow control device for delivering either cold water or hot water mixed with cold water. It includes a chamber for mixing hot water with cold water and a pair of solenoid operated valves which stops and starts the flow of hot and cold water through the chamber.
The Laverty Patent discloses a sensor operated water flow control. It comprises an infrared pulsed sensor which controls a solenoid valve to provide the flow of water and cutoff water flow in the water line going to the faucet head. Sensor means is provided for controlling the flow of water.
The Hayes Patent discloses a hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valve with a manual override lock-out linkage. The hydraulic dual solenoid directional control valve controls a faucet through a rod to actuate solenoid valves. When the rod is moved in one direction, the sleeve and rod are moved such that an interference fit is provided with rotation between the sleeve and the projection on one hinge causing the lever to yieldingly apply force to the pin of the corresponding solenoid, actuating the valve in one direction. The Hayes Patent is basically a mechanical actuation of the valves.
The '216 Pilolla Patent discloses a sink arrangement with a faucet having a dual operational mode.
The '262 Pilolla Patent discloses an electrically actuatable faucet having a manual temperature control.
The Paterson Patent discloses a gasketing and bleed means for an electrically controlled faucet assembly. The faucet assembly is operated by pushing a button or placing hands within the operating range of a sensor.
The Keiko Patent discloses a hand washing sink system for electrically controlling the shampoo agent for shampoo, rinse, etc., air blow, and the supply of hot-water/cold-water in lump and feeding each material from one discharge port.
The Yasuhito Patent discloses a foot-operated automatic water feed/stop device. It includes a foot switch that has been interlocked with a solenoid valve for opening or closing the flow passage to the faucet. The Yasuhito Patent is basically a mechanical device.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an electrical hands-free automatic water flow control apparatus for conserving water and energy, and eliminating of water waste while performing normal daily duties at the sink or any other such place where water may be lost due to an open faucet while performing a normal or unusual chore, including the use of water from a faucet left on accidentally or protecting against bacteria spreading with certain kinds of food. The flow control apparatus stops unnecessary water loss through normal or unusual chores done at the sink or any other place reducing the total water consumption.